staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 lutego 1992
TP1 07:30 Program dnia 07:35 Wieści - program Redakcji Rolnej 08:00 Rynek Agro 08:30 Na zdrowie - magazyn rekreacyjny 08:50 Wiadomości 09:00 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:25 Kino Teleferii: Awantury kosmiczne cz.2 - film produkcji holenderskiej 10:20 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 10:55 Żołnież nieznany - program dokumentalny o Stanisławie Karolkiewiczu 11:20 Szkoła pod żaglami 11:50 Wiadomości 12:00 Z Polskim rodem - magazyn polonijny 12:40 My i świat - mag. aktualnych spraw międzynarodowych 13:00 Siódemka w Jedynce - francuski program satelitarny przedstawia: Spotkanie z wielkimi pisarzami: Marcel Proust 14:00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Kacze opowieści i Całkiem nowe życie 15:15 Czas rodzin - być razem - małżeństwa z długim stażem 15:45 Kto się boi szkoły - Eksperyment w szkole 16:25 Telewizjer 16:50 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville '92 - Ceremonia otwarcia 18:45 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Sen zimowy 19:15 Dobranoc: Berta 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Polskie ZOO 20:20 Damski krawiec - film fab. (Francja 1957) 22:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Albertville '92; hokej; Szwecja - WNP, skróty meczów: Norwegia - CSRS, Kanada - Finlandia; Ceremonia otwarcia 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:20 Jutro w programie 23:25 Odmienne stany świadomości - film fabularny TP2 07:30 Panorama 07:35 Kaliber '92 - magazyn wojskowy 08:00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09:00 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 09:30 Nie tylko winnice... - magazyn społeczno-kulturalny poświęcony Zielonej Górze i Ziemi Lubuskiej 10:00 CNN 10:15 Ona - magazyn dla kobiet 10:40 Tacy sami - magazyn w języku migowym 11:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11:10 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: Lotna - film fabularny 12:40 Gwiazdy polskiego rocka - De Mono 13:00 Zwierzęta świata: Mangusty - jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego - film dok. prod. ang. 13:30 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 14:00 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 14:30 Studio Sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 15:20 Program dnia 15:25 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 16:05 6 z 49 - teleturniej 16:25 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Dwadzieścia jeden dni - film fab. prod. ang. 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Dziennik austriacki - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Kondratiuka 19:05 Seans filmowy - program Ewy Banaszkiewicz 19:35 Z ziemi polskiej: Kierunek Brazylia - film dok. Andrzeja Chiczewskiego 20:05 Muzyka moja miłość - Krzysztof Zanussi 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Przecież to znamy 21:50 Jackaroo (1) - serial prod. australijskiej 22:40 Brawo Petersburg - przeniesienie spektaklu z Teatru na Fontancę 00:05 Panorama TV Lublin 15.00 Studio TV Lublin 15.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 15.10 Poradnik domowy - magazyn kulinarny 15.20 Studio TV Lublin - zagadki 15.30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odcinek serialu TP 16.30 Wczoraj, przedwczoraj - program o starym Lublinie 16.45 Studio TV Lublin 16.50 Życie na gorąco - odcinek serialu TP 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok Promocyjno-Reklamowy 18.30 Program dziecięcy 18.45 Teleturniej 19.00 Zakończenie programu RTL Plus 6.00 Film rysunkowy 6.20 Nozzles - serial anim. 6.45 Transformers - serial anim. 7.10 Bajki z całego świata 7.30 Piff i Herkules - serial anim. 8.00 Konfetti - dla dzieci 9.20 Klack 10.10 Tom und Jerry Kids 10.30 Piotruś Pan 11.00 Marvel Universum 12.35 Michel Vaillant 13.00 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles - ser. 13.30 Super Mario Brothers - ser. 14,05 Daktari - ser. 14.55 Sheriff Lobo - ser. krym. 15.50 BJ i niedźwiedź - ser. 16.50 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 17.45 Inside Bunte 18.15 Was Kuemmern uns die Kerle 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Full House - ser. 20.15 Ein Irrer Typ - kom., (105, 1977) 22.00 Wie bitte ?I? 23.00 Alpengluehn lm Dlrndlrock (90, 1974) 0.30 Das bumsfidele Toechterinternat - kom. 2.10 Maennermagazin M. 2.50 Alpengluhn in Dirndlrock 4.10 Portret Doriana Graya - film fab. USA, 1944 ScreenSport 5.00 Snooker 7.00 Jeżdziectwo, pokaz skoków, międzynarodowe zawody we Frankfurcie 8.00 Magzyn narciarski 9.00 Koszykówka - klubowy Puchar Europy (Sun Air Ostenda - Paok Saloniki) 10.00 Sporty motorowe (Belgia) 10.30 Koszykówka: US Profi - liga NBA 11.00 Sporty motorowe 12.00 Sports Special 12.30 Koszykówka - liga NBA (Chicago - LA. Lakers) 14.00 Hokej na lodzie - turniej przedolimpijski (Kanada - Czechosłowacja) 15.30 Piłka nożna - turniej przedolimpljski (Paragwaj - Wenezuela. • Brazylia - Peru) 17.30 Golf PGA (Dubaj) 18.30 Sporty motorowe 19.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe na lodzie 20.30 Hokej na lodzie - turniej przedolimpijski (Szwecja - Rosja) 22.00 Lekkoatletyka - halowy mityng (Glasgow) 23.30 Go - mag. sportów motorowych 0.30 Golf - Volvo PGA MTV 8.00 Awake on the Wildside - VJ Rebecca de Ruvo 11.00 The Big Picture - Ray Cokes 11.30 MTV's US Top 20 Hitparade (Adam Curry) 13.30 XPO - nowości rynku muzycznego (Sonya Saul) 14.00 Simply Red Weekend - Ray Cokes 17.00 Yo! MTV Raps 18.00 Week In Rock (Steve Blame) 18.30 The Big Plcture - Ray Cokes, 19.00 European Top 20 with Pip Dann 21.00 Saturday Night Live (Lily Tomlin, James Taylor. Sean Penn. LL Cool) 22.00 Partyzone - muzyka taneczna (Simone) 1.00 Videos - Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos Pro 7 5.40 Das wissenschaftliche Erbe der arabisch-islamischen Welt - niem.-irlandzki film dokum. 6.05 Abenteur Technologie - austral. film dokum. 6.50 Tausend Meilen Staub - western, ser. USA 7.40 Adderly - ser. krym. USA 8.30 Kongo - hor., (95, 1961) 10.05 Mr. Belvedere - kom. 10.40 M A.S.H. - kom. ser. 11.10 HardCastle and McCormick - ser. 12.10 Mit Rosan foengt die Liebe on - kom., (1957) 13.45 Tierisch prominent 13.55 Abenteuer Technologie - dok. 14.45 Marken Masters 14.55 Feuer ueber Afrika, (95., 1954) 16.30 Alles total normal - kom. 16.55 Ein geseg netes Team - ser. 18.00 Ratboy - fantasy, (120. 1986) 20.00 Tagesbild 20,15 Die Reise Ins ich - kom., (120. 1937) 22.30 Die Phantostische Reise ins Jenseits - hor., (110, 1987) 0.20 Krieg der Welten - sf. 1.15 Tagesbild 1.25 Der Affe im Menschen - hor., (1988) 3.25 M.A.S.H. - ser. komed. USA 3.55 Wiadomości 4.05 Perry Mason - ser. detekt. USA 4.55 Wiadomości Sky One 7.00 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanad. serial przyg. 7.30 What a Country - serial obycz. 8.00 Fun Factory - progr. dla najmłodszych 12.00 Transformers - serial rys. 12.30 Star Trek - serial rys. 13.00 Beyond 2000 - mag. ze świata nauki i techniki 14.00 Combat - serial wojenny 15.00 WWF - supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 16.00 Monkey - japoński serial dla dzieci 17.00 Ironhorse - serial przyg. 18.00 Lottery - serial przyg. 19.00 Robin of Sherwood - serial 20.00 TJ Hooker - serial krym. 21.00 Unsolved Mysteries - progr. o nie wyjaśnionych zagadkach 22.00 Cops I - reportaż o akcjach policyjnych, na żywo 22.30 Cops II - reportaż o akcjach policyjnych 23.00 Wolna amerykanka 24.00 The Rookies - serial obycz. 1.00 Boney - serial krym. 2.00 Telegazeta Sat 1 6.00 Quarbeet - progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 10.00 In den Bergen von Tirol - reportaże o IX Zimowej Olimpiadzie w 1964 r. z Innsbrucku 11.40 Glucksrad - show 12.20 Forum gospodarcze 12.50 Wiadomości 12.55 Auf und davon - show 13.25 SAT 1 Sport live - turniej tenisa w Essen 16.45 Mannerwirtschaft - serial famil. USA 17.15 Klipp-klapp 17.45 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt - progr. rozryw. 18.15 Herz ist Trumpf 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland - wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad, show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Das indische Tuch - film fab. RFN, 1963 21.50 Wiadomości 22.00 Mann-O-Mann-show 23.00 Ich schenk dir meinen Karper - franc. film erot., 1984 0.25 SAT 1 Olympia-Club 0.40 Im Gasthaus zum scharfen Hirschen - film erot., RFN, 1975 2.05 Ich schenk dir meinen Karper 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 3 SAT - Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Tips und Trends 14.10 Hals Uber Kopf - ser. tv 14.40 Der Herr Kottnik - ser. tv 15.05 Haiferlgucker unterwegs - mag. kulinarny 15.30 In concert: Roxette 17.20 Ehekrieg - film fab. USA 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Die Ursache bin ich selbst - portret pisarza 20.15 Thomas Bernhard - Die Jaddgesellschaft - spektakl teatr. 22.10 Kultur 22.55 Ein Reporter packt aus - wywiady 23.40 Via Mala - ser. tv Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku